Perasaanku
by Hoshina Nara Akiyama
Summary: Yandere Mist. One-shot. Fict pembunuhan XD. Character death. Please, review. Kritikan diterima. Writing style diubah. Warnings and Disclaimer inside xD.


**Buat Fict XD. Fict pembunuhan pertama yang kubuat XD. Enakan buat fict yang pembunuhan XD *Sadis dan ditembak Mist* **

**Please Review? Kritikan diterima dengan senang hati~ Hinaan diterima. Rasanya, cerita ini gaje banget...**

**Warnings: Miss Typo, Typo(s), jelek, alur kecepatan, gaje, OOC, Yandere Mist,**_** Character death**_**, dsb.**

**Disclaimer: Rune Factory bukan punyaku. **

**Summary: Yandere Mist. One-shot. Fict pembunuhan XD. Character death. Please, review. Kritikan diterima. Writing style diubah.**

**Perasaanku.**

**Story by. Dayanara Carisa.**

**Pair type: No Pair.**

**Pair: No Pair. Character Mist, Lynette, Raguna.**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy. Sedikit humor (Mungkin)**

**_Character Death_ XD. **

**- All in Mist Pov -**

"Raguna, _Turnip _kali ini... besar ya~" ujarku, takjub melihat _Turnip_ yang baru saja dipanen Raguna.

"Iya, Mist! Kau mau?" tanya Raguna.

Sebuah senyuman menggembung di pipiku. "Tentu saja~" Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakan _Turnip. Turnip... _Kaya akan vitamin dan tentu saja rasanya enak!

"Ini!" kata Raguna, baru saja memetik _Turnip_nya.

"Yay, _arigato_!"

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa! Aku ada kencan dengan Lynette! Sampai bertemu besok!" kata Raguna. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum. Senym palsu.

_'Apa Raguna pacaran dengan Lynette?' _

* * *

Raguna... laki-laki yang sangat kucintai. Aku selalu bersikap manis kepadanya. Setiap siang hari, aku membawakan bekal untuknya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku takut kalau dia sakit.

Tapi... kenyataan ini... Lynette dan Raguna pacaran! Apa sih bagusnya Lynette? Aku sudah baik hati, mempersilahkan dia tinggal di rumahku. Membantu dia... segalanya! Tapi, mengapa Lynette tidak tahu perasaanku.

Dan, Raguna! Aku memberi dia tempat tinggal, sedikit uang, cangkul, dan lainnya. Mengapa ia tidak membalas persaanku?

Aku selalu bersikap baik kepada Raguna. Aku selalu memperhatikan penampilan agar aku terlihat cantik... Tapi, mengapa?

Argh, aku benci Lynette! Ia merebut segalanya dariku!

* * *

"Mist! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Lynette dari dapur.

"Iya!" teriakku. Aku lagi benci sama Lynette. Aku menyembunyikan dendamku agar tidak ketahuan Lynette, Raguna, dan semua orang.

Seperti biasa, Lynette memasak _Apple Pie_. Harus kuakui bahwa masakan Lynette sangat enak. Lynette hanya tersenyum melihatku makan. Aku cuek saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya. "Lynette, aku tidur dulu!"

'_Suatu saat, aku akan balas dendam._' Entah kenapa diriku dirasuki kejahatan. Apa gara-gara Lynette?

* * *

"_Ouch!" _aku merintih kesakitan. Sepertinya kakiku terkena sesuatu yang lumayan tajam.

Sebuah pisau tergeletak di lantai. Aku meengambil pisau itu, dan meletakkannya di dapur. Lalu aku membersihkan kakiku yang luka. _'Mengapa pisau itu bisa ada di lantai?'_

Aku mengambil pisau itu dari dapur dan meletakkannya di meja. Aku memperhatikan pisau itu. Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan pisau 'tadi'. Apakah aku telah menjadi orang jahat?

Aku terus memperhatikan pisau itu. Senyuman licik menghiasi wajahku. Sepertinya, aku mempunyai niat 'jahat'.

Kuraih pisau itu dan menyelipkannya di kantong bajuku. Aku hanya tersenyum licik dan menantikan Lynette akan mengalami nasib yang 'buruk'

* * *

"Mist, aku pulang!"

"_Okaeri_, Lynette~" kataku dengan riang. Bukan riang sebenarnya, hanya berpura-pura. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm, terserah kau saja Mist."

"Oke!" kataku berpura-pura.

Aku menuju ke dapur, mempersiapkan rencanaku.

"Lynette, ayo main~"

"Terserah..."

"Hmmm, kau mau ini?" tanyaku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Lynette hanya bingung.

"Mist, jangan main benda tajam!" perintah Lynette dengan geram.

"Oh... Sayang sekali... _Darling_! Nasibmu akan berakhir!" teriakku. Aku mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Lynette. Tapi, dia berhasil menghindar.

"M-mist? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lynette. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia ketakutan. Fufufu, permainan ini belum berakhir.

Tok tok tok.

Aku mengabaikan ketokan pintu di luar. Aku harus menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Dengan cepat, Lynette berusaha membuka pintu depan. Dan, ia berhasil! Aku segera menusuknya. Sayang sekali, ia meleset._ '...'_

Tapi... Yang kutusuk adalah... Raguna!

"TIDAK!" teriakku. Aku salah! Tapi, mengapa bisa Raguna?

"Tidak..." isak Lynette.

"Hiks hiks..." isakku.

"Mist! Mengapa kau membunuh Raguna?" tanya Lynette geram.

"Grr... INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU!" aku berteriak dengan marah bercampur sedih. Aku mencabut pisau itu dari perut Raguna yang berlumuran darah. _"Prepare yourself!"_

Lynette hanya terdiam. Seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, sukses. Pisau itu berhasil memotong leher Lynette. [A/N: Aku takut Dx]

Anehnya, aku hanya merinding, bukan senang. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah melihat orang tanpa kepala. Perasaanku berubah. Antara takut, sedih, dan marah.

"Hiks hiks." Aku menangis. Menyesal. Mengapa aku melakukan ini? Padahal... ini salahku! Aku membunuh Lynette... dan Raguna! Dua orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Lynette, maaf... Raguna, maaf... Seandainya, aku tidak dendam...

Aku mengambil pisau itu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, dunia!" kataku, menusukkan pisau itu di perutku. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan aku akan menyusul kalian berdua.

**~ Owari ~ **

* * *

**Yosh, akhirnya cerita gaje ini selesai XD. Yay, Fict pembunuhan pertamaku *Lompat-lompat Gaje* Tapi, cerita ini gaje banget. Alurnya kecepatan. Saya paling lemah dalam alur Dx.**

**Ngomong-ngomong... Fict ini menyeramkan juga *Sembunyi di pojok karena takut* **

**Gaje Talk Show.**

**Dayanara: _Gomenasai_, Mist! Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi Yandere!**

**Mist: Alah, bohong! **

**Dayanara: Sungguh! Aku gak ada ide. Soalnya kamu yang paling imut di RF 1 sih XD. **

**Mist: Ya sudah... ya sudah.. Berikan aku _Turnip_!**

**Dayanara: Beli aja di pasar *Sudah Gila***

**Raguna: Mist, ini _Turnip_mu!**

**Mist: Ckckckckck! Dasar _Playboy!_**

**Raguna: Apa? _Author_, kubunuh kamu!**

**Dayanara: A-apa? DCB, tolong!**

**DCB: Lagi asik nih.**

**Dayanara: Tamat riwayatku(?)**

**Review? Kritik? Silahkan! Diterima dengan senang hati~ **


End file.
